


Edelgard Gay Panic

by Fortissimo_ssb



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Another quick edeleth fic as a reference, F/F, I mean it's in the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortissimo_ssb/pseuds/Fortissimo_ssb
Summary: Edelgard is grumpy one morning and regrets it.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 42





	Edelgard Gay Panic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm applying as a writer for an Edeleth zine and I realized I didn't have any Edeleth fics posted, so I posted a couple short ones here. I hope you enjoy anyway!

Edelgard jolted awake as the last remnants of her nightmare faded away, trying to take a deep breath to calm herself down. The weak light of dawn made its way through the window of her dorm, meaning she'd slept in longer than usual. Another giveaway was the loud banging on her door. 

Grumbling in irritation, she threw a robe on in order to answer the door. Whether it was Hubert trying to look out for her or Ferdinand being his obnoxious self, the heiress grasped the handle and prepared to show them the wrath of an emperor. "WHAT?" she barked, swinging the door open. Her heart stopped when she saw who had woken her. 

Staring back with her patented blank expression, fist raised mid-knock, was Edelgard's own teacher. 

Acting on her first instinct, she slammed the door in her professor's face, her own as hot as fire and no doubt as red as her leggings. 

"Edelgard?" the former mercenary asked in a concerned voice. The imperial princess scrambled to open the door again, missing the handle the first time. 

"I'm so sorry, Professor, you-you just surprised me!" She had never felt less composed in her entire life.


End file.
